A Horse's Boy
by the1hobbit
Summary: In which we discover why Phillip refuses to let Edmund ride any other horse.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this is my first attempt at a multi chapter. Please bear with me! Anyways, much thanks to Elecktrum for all her help in suggestions and beta work. I bow to you!_

_Regular disclaimer applies. enjoy._

A Horses boy

Edmund hurried his gelding onward through the blinding rain. The heat from the  
day was making the water steam into a mist as it hit the ground. Summers in Narnia where, as an unwritten rule, unpredictable. One minute intense blazing heat without a cloud in the sky, the next torrential down pours. Currently Edmund was cursing his luck for being caught in one of the worse thunderstorms they had seen all season.

Had it come twenty minutes later he'd be home snug as you please indoors with a chess board laid out to play. And it was that thoughts that fueled his press for Cair Paravel.

He continued to urge his steed on. He was returning from a small feud between the Sparrows and Robins over the perching rights of a large Elm tree who couldn't remember who nested on her first. Normally it was Lucy dealing with these little matters, since she was the best at making everyone feel very guilty about their brash actions. But as fate would have it, she was away with Susan visiting Archenland to help celebrate the fiftieth birthday of Princess Eo, the mother-in-law of King Lune. She was a jolly sort and Peter and Edmund had keenly wished they could have attended as well. But they where set to leave on their own training expedition, and preparations where far from done.

Edmund had planned on being only gone half the day to solve this minor issue. The problem took less than that to solve, but birds had a way of carrying on for hours about absolutely nothing, and their sweet trills have a way of soothing the listener. He had even excused his guards from escorting him; it was a half an hour from the Cair after all.

So he here was racing home to miss this late summer downpour. He'd almost made it. The way was difficult, the rain insisted on coming down in an angle that stung the skin and eyes, he was also dealing with an unruly horse that was anything but pleased to be ridden in this weather.

The gelding he was riding was new to the palace stables; having been sent as a tithe from the Lords from the island of Terebinthia to the newly crowned rulers of Narnia. The Lords, obviously trying to impress, had sent horses in fine quality and spirit. To small for cavalry and too skittish for the few humans in the scout, they were left at the Cair. Edmund had taken a liking to the bay that was sent. The only problem with the horse was that it was scared of truly everything as most high-bred tend to be.

Unfortunately this was leading to some unaccounted-for problems in the storm. Edmund constantly had to rein in the bay when thunder struck. If not for the few excellent riding lessons from Phillip before Beruna he'd have fallen off after poor Trenor -for that was his name- reared back after hearing the thunder overhead.

Edmund was, however, still a novice rider. The pair had just cleared the forest and could see lights ahead emanating from the palace. Feeling elated he urged Trenor faster, which proved to be his folly. Lighting had struck again with the thunder so close in following it seemed to be right on them. The horsed reared in panic and Edmund, unable to keep his seat, fell.

He had yet to learn to fall with grace- if one ever truly does- and tumbled a few feet before coming to a stop on the side of the hard, wet path.

Trenor, never knowing to mind a downed rider, continued on in the direction of the stables where he knew safety awaited him, leaving Edmund alone, bleeding and unconscious.


	2. Awakenings and Groanings

A/N- I'm alive! I swear I am! Anyways, I do plan on finishing this story, unfortunately my summary was my own down fall, and I had lost the plot I originally had in mind for this little story. Then, life I'm afraid got in the way of most things internet. But as it is, I'm sitting in Elecktrums dining room, typing this quick authors note and working on chapter three and discussing and planning out the rest of this story, so without further procrastination, I'll let this story finish telling itself.

**Chapter Two- Awakening and Groanings**

_'Edmund! You need to move! The train is going to hit you!'_

_Edmund stared at his little sister in utter confusion. He glanced down only to see he was standing on railway tracks. 'Trains in Narnia? Since when?'_

_' Oh bosh! You remember! The one that goes from Lantern Waste to the Winter Palace. Mr. Tumnus and Jadis will be coming for afternoon tea!'_

_Edmund paled at the mere mention of her name. 'But she's dead!'_

_'Don't be silly! We love Auntie Winter; she always brings the best Turkish delight! Now, will you move?'_

_Edmund, still panic-struck, looked ahead to see a train careening towards him. He tried moving his legs but they where stuck. He looked at Lucy in alarm only to see she was gone._

_He felt the train hit him as he was flung backward into the snow. 'Wasn't it summer a minute ago?' He tried to rise but he felt himself being pushed back into the cold ground. 'Why hello, Edmund! So very nice to see you again!'_

_The Just King felt his heart quicken. He'd recognize that voice anywhere- it haunted him wherever he went._

_'Jadis.'_

_'Ah, my dear boy, you do remember me! I thought I'd stop in and finish what I started at Beruna.'_

_Edmund looked up to see her in all her power, crown tall with ice, her gown seemed to rise from the snow and she was holding his sword Shafelm right over his heart._

_'But…but, you're dead! Peter fought you, then…Then Aslan…He-!'_

_At the mere mention of Aslan the winter began to melt and Edmund began to feel warm and safe. Jadis vanished before his eyes in a puff of white smoke. He looked about and lying next to him in a now green and lush field was the great Lion himself._

_'Peace, dear one. Let no more dreams plague you.' The Lion's deep voice commanded._

_Edmund sighed and stumbled closer to Him._

_'Is this a dream then?'_

_'Yes, brave heart, but you must rise and heal.'_

_Edmund threw his arms around the Lion and begged. 'But I want to stay with you!'_

_Aslan purred and kissed his head. 'And so you shall. For as long as you want me, I shall be yours. But for now, others are waiting.'_

_And with that Edmund awoke._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Edmund arose it wasn't to the mud, or the cold, or the rain, or even snow as some part of him expected. It was to the warmth from his dream, comfort, soft covers and…

"Hallo ol' boy! Did you finally decide to join the land of the living? "

Peter.

He groaned and tried to burrow deeper into the blankets, secretly hoping they'd give him a few more minutes of peace, only to be met with a sharp, intense pain in his leg. Moving also caused his head to pound in rhythm to his heartbeat.

"Can't escape me that easily, brother."

"Ow…"

"'Ow is right! You won't be able to move that leg for a while. Broke the bone of it near in half!"

"What?" Edmund tried to sit up, but Peter rose from the side of the bed and gently held him down.

If Edmund had been looking closely at his brother's face -as he was want to do- he would have seen a warm smile being suppressed. (Since one should never smile at another's misfortune, no matter how humorous their shocked face might be.) But Edmund was hardly at his best, and we must forgive him that.

And since Edmund was still groggy from sleep, (for Edmund was anything but a morning person) even if that morning in this instant was closer to noon, and beginning to feel the pain in his leg more acutely, we must also forgive him his less-than-eloquent and most predictable next question.

"What happened?"

"Well, I should think that's something you should be telling me, but I can guess accurately enough for now. As to how you got here, that's something I can enlighten you with. Trenor -the crazy beast- came running past the far stables without a rider. Luckily Yoli was visiting an old friend back there and sounded the alarm. Just a vague report of your horse returning riderless. It sent the castle into quite a frenzy as they all wanted to help and find out what had happened.'

"That horse Phillip that you rode before Beruna kept his wits about him, as well as our general, and Phillip had the stable master tack him up and he met up with myself, Oreius, and some hounds and forced me to mount him. He said the storm was too bad for any normal horse to be trustworthy and better to have a Horse with his sense."

Peter smiled at the dumbstruck look his brother was casting him.

He rose to lay his hand on the darker king's crown of hair, and tusseled it fondly.

"We found you not too long afterwards, you where just a few miles from the Cair actually. We're assuming you fell on your own accord of course. And you've been laid up here for the past two days now. Really, Ed, you gave everyone quite the scare! If you had you wanted a break you should have said something! As it is, Oreius if almost fretting more than me and is eager to see you out of bed."

Edmund couldn't help but chuckle at the imagery of his cold, hard, weapons master pacing the hallway and running his hand through his hair just as Peter did when he began to worry.

"I suppose he's going to make me train even with a busted leg?"

"Of course. But until it's further on the way to mending, he has other things in mind. And I'm inclined to agree with him."

Edmund groaned, knowing even in the short time he'd been training under his sword master, it was never a good thing- in his mind anyways- to aggravate the large Centaur's plans.

"What is he having me do?"

Peter laughed as he heard a soft knock on the door. As he rose to answer it he gave Edmund a pointed look.

"That, you will find out soon enough. But for now Felern and the healers are waiting to pounce, and I'm inclined to let them."

"But, Peter!"

"Don't 'But Peter' me! You've been out for days, leaving me to my own musing and picking up your slack as well as our fair sisters' work till they return. This, my dear brother, is the least I can do."

"What? Leave me to the tortures of the healers or not telling me what's in store?"

"Since it seems your wit is back, I'd say both."

And with that Peter opened the doors with a smug smile and left; but not before he heard another loud groan and had an expertly aimed pillow hit the back of his head.

"Till tomorrow, then!"


	3. Lessons

"Riding lessons? You can't be serious!" Edmund cried in shock and dismay. The look his weapons master was giving him, however, made him realize the general was -as he normally was- quite serious.

Edmund's Centaur instructor inwardly smiled as he watched the younger king get over his initial shock of the set of new lessons. It seemed to him that the suprise came more from the fact that his elder brother, Peter, would continue his weapons training without his ever present shadow at his side.

When it was decided that Equestrian lessons where something that had been sorely overlooked, it fell to Oreius to find suitable teachers. But most animals wouldn't know a pommel from a stirrup, and only the Talking Horses where qualified to teach. The hitch was, no self respecting Horse was going to be used as some boy's means of lesson. Even if that boy was a king, it was quite gauche in their society. Only one Horse came forward, the same Horse that willingly carried Edmund before Beruna, and the same Horse that had Peter mount him during the search party mere days ago. His name was Phillip and as talk would have it, a bit of a rouge.

Since only one Horse made himself available, only one boy would get lessons.

And, since one king couldn't do much but lean on a crutch until the bone in his leg was properly mended, also since that broken bone came from falling off a horse, it made sense that the Just King should start learning to ride first.

Oreius cuffed Edmund lightly on the head, a Centaurs form of affection. "Don't worry, my king, you'll be back in the tilt yard soon enough, and with plenty of work to make up."

Edmund sighed in defeat, knowing he'd probably never win against the general. Peter laughed and shoved his brother lightly on the shoulder.

"Buck up! It won't be so bad. Phillip seems quite agreeable."

" I still don't see why you're not taking them with me…" Edmund grumbled just for argument's sake.

Peter rose to the occasion as brothers are supposed to do. "Well, I guess it just means I'm the better horseman, brother," he said with another -slightly teasing- laugh.

Now if Edmund was the same horrid beast he was when he first entered Narnia, he might have taken his crutch and hit Peter soundly upside the head with it. But Narnia changes one for the best. Instead, he swiped it across his brother's knees, causing Peter to fall ungraciously on his backside. And with a laugh of his own, Edmund limped to the stables, knowing he hadn't won the argument, but victory wasn't completely lost.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Edmund finally hobbled his way to the archery field- since it was the must open field closest the castle, it became the designated spot for riding lessons- he spotted his teacher grazing amicably a equidistant away.

The Dark Bay raised his head, and noticing the company he now had, ran at a heavy gallop straight for Edmund. The boy's heart quickened and his body froze in place. The Horse continued to careen toward Edmund only to come to a complete and sudden stop, mere inches from the young king's face. The Stallion then stepped back and bowed his head low in Equine fashion.

"Hello, Your Majesty!" The Bay said with mirth.

"Um… Hello, Master Phillip."

"Just Phillip is fine. I'm no one's master."

Edmund opened his mouth to respond, only to find his quick wit had left him just as quickly. He supposed things where different when coming up with a rebuttal for a stranger than for a brother.

Phillip knickerd softly, a horse's chuckle.

"Just so, young one. Now tell me, how much of riding do you know?"

"Well, it would seem not as much as I thought…"

"Good, a fresh start. This is a skill you just can't pick up on your own, fortunately for me. Come, let's to some shade and get started."

---------------------------------------------------

_A/N- Yep I'm ending it there for now. Sorry for the short chapter, but the others are coming along! :3 Thanks for all those who've stuck it out. I'm sorry I haven't answered any of the reviews left, me and internet are rebuilding our relationship. But, I'll try getting back to you guys this time! If not, virtually kick me or something... Anyways, as always many thanks to Elecktrum for being my beta! She's wonderful! Tis' all for now!_


	4. Saddle Sore

Goodness I'm alive on the Internet once again! I promise not to leave this story unfinished. Just, give me a bit more time and updates will become a bit steadier!! Thanks again to Elecktrum for her amazing Beta skills!

* * *

"You missed a spot."  
"Did not!"  
"Did so."  
"Not."  
"So. Right there, behind the buckle on the girth strap to your left."  
Edmund turned the saddle around, only to find he had, in fact, missed a spot in cleanin. Grumbling he took the saddle soap to it with more force than really necessary. He had been 'training' with this odd Horse for close two weeks now, and all he had done it seemed was learn how to clean, both Horse and saddle and tack alike.

Phillip smiled, seeing the growing annoyance on Edmund's face. He knew he was starting slowly, but he was buying time till the boy's broken bone was closer to healed than hurt.  
For any beast of burden, any broken limb is not something to take lightly, it meant pain, and most often than not, death. Something Phillip knew all too well…  
Plus, the Horse took enjoyment out of getting his king so riled. Phillip saw the spark in the boy's eyes, and the boy was altogether too quite and shy otherwise. Also, though he'd never say it, Edmund looked rather…adorable when so flustered. No wonder the boy's older brother enjoyed teasing him so much.  
Phillip shook his mane, back to business.

"Now that most of the saddle is cleaned, Do you notice its shape?"  
"What about it?" Edmund asked hotly.  
"Ever wonder why it looks like that?"  
"No. What does it matter? It's just to sit easier on the Horse's back."  
Phillip replied in too sweet a tone, "Oh, did you say, 'No Phillip, I never wondered, but I'm sure there is a very interesting reason, and great history lesson behind it. Would you be so kind and tell me about it.'" The Horse said in a poorly-mimicked imitation of the boy, and then continued normally. "Because, that's what I thought I heard. And of course I'd reply, 'Why yes I'd love to tell you!'"  
Edmund felt his face go red as the Horse looked at him sternly. "So what was it you said?"  
The boy sighed. "I said, No Phillip, please explain to me why our saddle is shaped this way. I'm sure it's fascinating."  
"Nope, nothing fascinating about it at all."  
"What?" Annoyance coming back with avengance after being so chastised.  
"Practical, but not fascinating."  
"Then why make me ask?" Edmund almost yelled.  
"Manners."  
"Manners?"  
"What, do I have an echo in here? Yes manners. Even if you don't see a the method to my madness yet, I'm still your instructor and I require at least some respect."

Edmund letting his temper get the better of him, threw the cleaning supplies to the ground and shouted. "Why? All you've done is have me be your maid for the past two weeks! Your making me do all these menial tasks with no explanations or care! Your supposed to instruct me to ride and I've yet to even sit in a saddle not to mention a Horse! This is ridiculous!"  
Phillip took in his kings drawn face and the deep breaths the boy was taking to control his anger.

"Feel better?" the Horse asked in a non-chalant voice.  
"No."  
"I didn't think so. But as it stands, you're still injured. Riding is all about control, you have to use your entire body, including legs, I'm not going to show you anything until the cast is off and you have full movement of your leg. I refuse to show anyone anything, unless it's shown correctly!"  
Seething, Edmund replied. "As it is, you still haven't shown me anything at all! You chastise me about these stupid saddles and you've yet to even tell me the 'ohh so interesting' knowledge about them!"  
"I was getting there!" Phillip responded, getting defensive.  
"Not from where I'm standing."  
Phillip huffed in annoyance. He was trying to get the boy to open up, not get riled himself.  
"Fine. Narnian saddles are set up for convenience, durability, speed, and function. Made of lightweight wood and leather, they sit higher on the horse's shoulder compared to the saddles from Archenland, making the rider's center of balance where it can be distributed evenly through out the horse, making it easier for both rider and animal to communicate. The slightly curved leather in front of the fender is called the poley and is unique to Narnia. This gives the rider safety when in full armor, and it gives the thighs and legs a brace of sorts. Though apparently they're not fool proof or you wouldn't be here."

The Horse finished his disposition with a stomp of a back hoof for finality.  
Looking at the Edmund, the boy was lost in deep thought, studying the saddle. Finally he looked to the Horse and said with a calm determination,  
"See, you where wrong again."  
"What, your telling a Horse he doesn't know saddles?' Phillip cried with indignation. "Even though we don't wear them, we make it a point to know of such things!"  
"I wasn't talking about that. What I meant was, that was fascinating and I want to know more… please."  
Phillip rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Apparently you and I need to find middle ground."  
Edmund laughed and loosened up a bit. "I thought that's what this was."  
"No, this is you getting me frustrated, actually."  
"Feeling's mutual."  
The bay horse turned and looked at the sun as it slowly rose higher in the sky. "Well, regardless who steped in the cowpie first, our time is up for the day. Your sisters, remember, have strict orders for you to return to palace and rest your leg at least an hour before your other duties."  
Red started to come to Edmund cheeks for the second time. Was the Horse teasing him… again?  
"And what is that to you, sir?"  
"Nothing, just pointing out a fact. It seems they have you well trained," The bay spoke with a hearty laugh, knowing himself, how well his own sister and mother kept a short lead rope on him.  
Edmund, taking the Horse's tone (and subsiquential laugh) as a slight against himself, glared at his instructor with a look that his brother said could freeze fire and replied, "One can be so lucky to be as uninhibited as you." And with that, he grabbed his crutch and stormed out of the stable yard.

* * *

A/N" Hello again! Now my description of a saddle should be relatively obvious for my fellow riding fans. I chose the Australian Saddle as Narnias saddle of choice. Mainly because of it's wide range of versatility. Also, on a more personal note, it's my saddle of choice .(I also use a reining saddle, but that's another story…) Archenland I'm going to combine both English and Western elements as I deem necessary (because I can do that in fiction)  
Also, yes, Phillip is being a jerk. I want to make sure he grows too, or this would be boring for me! Plus, how many stallions have you met that aren't stubborn? Exactly. Much reining of tempers are coming.


End file.
